Sins of the Father
by alucardismaster
Summary: Life's a mystery for many. For most, those mysterious questions can be answered with a few simple clicks and a few test. My mystery isn't that simple, but my question is. "Who is my father?" or maybe i should ask, "What is my Father?" Maybe these people, these hybrids, maybe they can help me find out the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

**Author's note: Yes, another devil may cry OC story, buzz off if ya don't like it. This is just one of my aggression/vision fic's, like my one for Naruto and the Walking Dead. Don't worry, I plan on updating all of them, within the next six months, excluding my crappy bleach one, I'm taking that one down. Well, on with the fic! Oh, and don't mind the few… weird little bits to everything in this.**

-Third person P.O.V (for now)-

The torrent of rain falling from the black twisting sky above pelted down upon the lone, barren and empty road, well, barren except for the lone hitchhiker clad in a thin and cheap green rain slicker. The hitchhiker kept their head down against the rain as the figure walked into the rain down the road, a black bill of a cap sticking out from underneath the hood of the cheap slicker and attempted at shielding the figure's face. On the hitchhikers back was a bulge that in the outlined form of the slicker revealed it to be a overstuffed backpack. The strain caused by the backpack pushing the slicker back, added on top to the force of wind, it caused the slicker to further outline the travelers body, the revealing body like suit of cheap plastic showed small curves upon the hitchhikers chest.

Mindlessly walking, almost in a zombified trance as the hitchhiker leaned forward slightly into the wind, almost alleviating some of the supposed weight upon the travelers back, that is how the hitchhiker walked forward. A flash of lightning cast a brief light upon the travelers face, revealing a small face that had mild feminine attributes. Two bright green eyes showed, the left that looked realistic and reacted to the light slightly, but another that though matched in color with the left eye, it lacked definition and detail. To flat, to pure of a color with no deviation in shade or alteration of pigment, and it didn't help that under and around the eye the skin seemed to almost melt, or at least smudge slightly. Two long separate bangs, longer than the figures face by just a mere inch or two set almost a frame for the hitchhikers face. Dark, wet and stained by the rain as it continued to bombard the hitchhiker.

On the hitchhiker went, slipping and steadying when mud caused the hitchhikers feet to slip or slide. Hours seemed to go by, but truthfully it wasn't so long, the ever decreasing distance to the large fluorescent green road sign that marked the distance to the nearest town by 24 miles and the road name 'I-83'. The moment the hitchhiker reached the green sign, a bright light crested above the hill, causing the hitchhiker to turn towards the light as a Semi-truck appeared. The hitchhiker smiled as the light shined upon the travelers face and stuck out a covered arm and raised a thumb up. The truck let loose a hollow bellow of a horn and in a small manner of time it covered the stretch of land that the hitchhiker had just covered. It slowed to a creep quickly, and then finally stopped a few yards away from the hitchhiker on the opposite side of the green sign.

The right side suddenly opened up and a large man, red faced and cheery smiled, wearing a plaid shirt and vest leaned out and waved at the hitchhiker. Smirking, the hitchhiker ran to the paused vehicle and started to climb up the steps and paused the top step and wriggled and soon the backpack shifted and was in the hitchhikers hands and then the hitchhikers hands where upon the door closing it as well as lifting off the soaked slicker. As the cheap plastic was removed, the light inside the cabin of the truck revealed the hitchhiker's figure more, lithely feminine but with a mild masculine tone. Wearing a tan colored military knock off jacket with buttons and large chest pockets that hung loose on the hitchhikers body. Underneath was a maroon t-shirt that said 'Warning- I BITE!', blue jeans and black tennis shoes with a black militaristic knock off hat that showed peaks of brown spikes of hair under the edges. Leather gloves covered the hitchhikers hands, and at the small seam where the cuffs of the jacket and gloves meeting, there was a peak of yellowed white at the wrist.

"Thanks," the hitchhiker said turning to the trucker with a small smile whisper that held light pitch and tone. "You're a real life saver."

"No problem honey." The trucker said with a joyous laugh as he shifted the truck into gear, letting a hiss out as it started moving forward again. "Besides, couldn't leave such a pretty lady like you outside in such a cold condition." The hitchhiker smiled and pulled the seat belt over and buckled it in. After a few minutes of silence, the trucker cast a glance to his companion. "Names Charlie Nenks."

The hitchhiker smiled slightly at Charlie and bat an eyelash. "Selena Toluene, pleasure to meet you Charlie."

"So Selena," Charlie says with a drawl. "where exactly am I taking ya to?"

"Guldtown." The hitchhiker replied with a mildly interested look. "My boyfriend dumped me on the side of the road because of a little dispute on our way to see my family there."

"You don't seem that upset?" Charlie remarked.

The hitchhiker sighed and looked out the window. "Well, to tell you the truth things weren't going all that great. He wanted to be closer, and I just wanted some more space." The hitchhiker snorted with laughter. "Aw well, the sex wasn't even all that great."

Charlie's face lit up at that one, and he cast a covert leer at the hitchhiker. "So ah.. what was your uh little dispute over?"

'Selena' turned and smirked at Charlie. "Oh… he and I just had a different point of view on… oh god this is so embarrassing." 'She' said with a slight blush and turned away.

"Oh now don't be shy!" Charlie exclaimed with a slight blush as he huffed a breath. "I don't judge ya know!"

Smiling slyly, the hitchhiker turned to Charlie and smiled. "Oh, well, if you must know… we we're arguing on the subject of… um do you know what 'Road Head' is?"

Charlie spluttered and blushed. "Oh…oh don't be ashamed! It's a terrible thing like to pressure such a lady into doing something so dis-"

"Actually I don't mind giving head." The hitchhiker said with a even wider grin. Charlie sucked in air and his face turned red. "In fact… I quite enjoy it." Charlie gunned the engine when his foot slipped as he face turned even redder. "But I don't enjoy it inside a moving vehicle, it's just so….so UNSAFE! I mean yeah what if we start and then here comes a pothole!"

"It….uh.. ah …um… that is perfectly understandable." Charlie goaded on as a visible bulge began to show in his pants and his breath was coming out faster and faster in huffs.

The hitchhiker smirked and spied the bulged, and then leaned over and ran a gloved finger down Charlie's forearm. "Well Charlie, you seem to be…willing. So… how about you pull over and I show you my philosophy." The hitchhiker says in a sultry manner.

Charlie breathed in sharply, and then pulled over to the side of the road quickly and parked the truck and killed the engine. Turning to the hitchhiker Charlie grinned and rubbed his hand and attempted to grab 'Selena's' wrist, but 'she' snatched it away from him. "Un uh mister." The hitchhiker said while ticking a finger back and forth, then pointed back into the cabin to where there was a small bed area. "You get back there and I'll give you a show." Charlie didn't need to be told twice, he unlatched his belt and then went back into cabin in a flash. The hitchhiker stood up slowly and then stood in between the seats with a hip cocked and a smile wide. Reaching underneath the back of 'her' shirt, the hitchhiker leaned forward and allowed the shirt to hang forward loosely. "Ugh, do you mind if I take off my bra first? I hate the damn thing with a fiery passion."

"Oh…um… no.. jus.. just go ahead and get comfortable!" Charlie exclaimed.

The hitchhiker smirked and then a small bra slid down and out from underneath the shirt and was then clutched in a singular hand as the hitchhiker leaned forward more. "Hey Charlie, have you ever heard of the I-83 killers?" Charlie's face fell but 'Selena' didn't give him time to answer. "About Fifty years ago this interstate was a major route, so there was a lot of hitchhikers and plenty of good spirited people out there just willing to help. But about in the late sixties, some of those hitchhikers started disappearing. But not only that, but some of those good spirited people started appearing on the side of the road- dead inside their cars. And for about ten years they suddenly stopped, and then they started back up again. Except-"

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" Charlie bellowed. The hitchhiker was in a flash, kicking Charlie in the face and reaching into the bra and pulled out a small blue glass star with white veins and held it above Charlie.

A cruel smile spread across the hitchhikers face and then started clearing 'her' throat. "Ya know Charlie," 'her' pitch dropped drastically, as did the tone, it became more and more masculine. "You're looking pretty fucking good for a demon possessed corpse!"

-First Person P.O.V-

'Charlie' looked up at me with a bloodied nose and a killer glare, I only smiled wider. God I'm so glad to be out of that fucking bra. I could smell decay all around the cabin, hate and blood soaked through the smell of fear. The holy star in my hand pulsed a little bit as it reacted with the malice coming out of the bastard. "Sorry Charlie, looks like your little undead serial killer spree is over." I say with a smirk, and then I crush the holy star in my hand over Charlie. He screams and it turns into something warped and nonhuman in sound as I felt my arm burn a little. Then I was knocked backward into the dash of the truck.

I laughed and coughed a little as Charlie thrashed around on the bed. The cabin started shifting and fading in color as Charlie quite screaming and showed his face to me, and it melted at parts and showed dark twisted flesh with a large red eye and an almost insect like jaw. "**LITTLE BITCH!"** 'Charlie' yelled at me with rage, his voice sounding like being yelled under water mixed with a roar.

I roll my eyes and grab my bag. "Oh please, do you really think that some girl would actually go like that to you? Sorry dude, but I had to dress up a bit to grab your attention." I pull the last holy star out of the shitty bra and hold it up. "Besides, your M.O said that you liked girls more than guys so, jokes on you!" I threw the star at Charlie/demon and he brought up his arm right as the star got to him. It exploded and an almost bubble erupted and pushed outward. Charlie screamed and I grunted as the bubble hit me and it stung, my right eye suddenly came to life when the bubble hit. It sucks having demonic powers some times. My right eye was practically pure demonic energy since I lost it six years ago, the real eye I mean, now it's just a swirling black orb. But one of the nifty little tricks I could do with it was create a illusion of a perfect eye, well almost perfect at least, too bad that I had to give up the ability to see out of it. But now I could, and I could see Charlie's true form.

Out of my right eye everything I saw that wasn't demonic showed up as outlined black forms, but demonic beings, they showed up as burning orange, kinda like a heat sensor. Charlie's human form was outlined in black, but he had a burning orange shadow pushing out and leaking beyond that human outline. Insect like with eight legs and a big ass… thorax? Isn't that what it's called? Anyway, spider like legs and a praying mantis like upper body. Charlie was one ugly mother in true form. Wait, why's the cabin glowing orange? Then the seatbelt from the passenger chair attached to my left arm. "Oh, that's why." I say with a dumb admittance. I caught the other seat belt and ripped it away from the wall and Charlie roared in anger and the seat belt around my wrist turned into a tentacle with teeth attached and tore into my glove. "HEY!" I yell at him. "This is my good set of gloves!" I grab ahold of the tentacle with my left hand and rip it away, Charlie screams again and I let my human eye take over to see in color and find his skin ripping away.

"**I WILL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!**" Charlie bug yelled at me, I heard the glass of the windshield crunch and break and realized that I had been thrown out of the cab. How? Charlie never moved? I flipped over backwards and skidded on the wet road to a stop and glared back at truck to see the seats had turned into two giant hands. Two demons in one? Or did Charlie just mold his true body and power into the form of his last truck? The trailer attached to the truck was tossed aside and rolled into the ditch next to the road as the truck itself started changing form. Well I think option two is the best bet.

I smirked and shrugged on my backpack, glad that I had put a trash bag over it before I had started out on my walk, eight hours ago. "You know Charlie, I would say that you stole your truck from Transformers, but you died before the eighties." I smirked and reached up to my right eye with my forefinger and thumb, and felt a small amount of pressure and then I felt the pressure elevate and the familiar weight of my Springfield National Match M1A rifle with an M6 bayonet attached to the barrel in my hand. I slung it over my shoulder and smiled as Charlie's real form finally stood in front of me. A giant about 12 feet stood in front of me, a bulbous head that looked like a big daddy from Bioshock, two tires on it's hands that had blades sticking out of it. red and purple shiny metal body that pulsed slightly underneath it. I switched back to demon vision, my name for it, and at the joints on it's arms and legs I saw dark red spots and smirked. "You know what Charlie? Your really predictable." And then I reached around the back of my head with my free hand, found the charging handle and pulled it back and felt a bullet feed into the chamber.

The clanging of the charging handle seemed to set off the big monster, cause it started charging at me, it's big feet pounding and cracking the asphalt. I waited for it to get ten feet away from me and raise an arm and then I ran to it, ducked under it's arm and turned at the same time. I pulled the trigger as it started bringing down it's arm and shot it's joint. I rolled to avoid it's other arm and pushed my feet into the ground and sprung behind it and slashed at its left leg where it attached to it's hip. I heard Charlie roar and saw a blue crack appear in the orange bubble head, I smirked and jumped away from it and shot the back of its knee caps. It went down on both knees and more blue cracks appeared on the bubble head as Charlie roared again in more pain.

"This is too easy Charlie," I laugh at him as I jump up to avoid his arm and thrust the M1A into his right arm socket. "you can't hide your weaknesses from my eye Charlie." I taunt and land on the right arm with my one foot and shoulder the M1A and set my sights on the bubble head. "Tough luck Charlie." I say, and then let loose a hail of bullets till the clip runs empty. The head explodes into shards and goes everywhere all the while Charlie's screaming aloud. I see his insect like head sticking out of the suit of demonic armor with blue fluid around it. I eject the clip and put up to my right eye and the empty metal magazine is once again 20 rounds full, I slam it home and charge the handle again and jump off the hand and kick the demon in the chest and it flies backwards and lands on the ground with it's arms and legs akimbo. I raise up the M1A again and take out the last three remaining weak spots.

I sling the M1A over my shoulder and walk over to the barely moving demon and hop onto it's chest and smirk down at the gurgling demon. I see my reflection in its red eye as I switch to human vision, my black eye shining with the emerald green in the center, the makeup I had to put on earlier was washing away with the rain and the scars on my face were coming out. Well at least I look like the sex I actually was, have ta say, I appreciate women more now. I walked more than a mile in their shoes, and it sucks.

"Wh…wha…what are you?" Charlie asks through a few more holes in his throat.

I shrug and adjust the M1A. "Well, I know I'm a bastard for sure, other than that, not really sure. But for the purpose of sounding cliché, I'm your death."

"My…My DEATH!" Charlie started laughing at that one, wheezing and bubbling. "**I've already beat death ONCE YOU IMPUDENT SHIT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN?**" and then the chest of the suit starts to crack and I jump up and off as it burst into flames. Sighing, I switch over to demon vision and didn't see Charlie in front of me or through the smoke and fire.

"You can't hide from my eye Charlie." I say aloud, and then I straighten up the M1A on my shoulder and pull the trigger. I heard a primordial roar of pain and looked behind me to see Charlie's bug form behind me with it's arms wide open, ready to attack with a large hole in it's chest and blue fluid running out of it. "You should have stayed dead Charlie. Should have just died back in 1978 when the cops shot ya." I twist about in a full circle, and again three more times and cut through the rest of the demon body with the bayonet and look back again to see him gasp twice, and then burst into a cloud of dust.

Sighing as I begin to notice the ran again, I put the M1A up to my eye and then I feel nothing in my hands and a slight pressure in my eye and then nothing. "Man, and my slicker was in that damn truck." I groan aloud, then snap my fingers as I remember that I actually have a spare rain slicker folded up in my pocket. Good thing I bought so many of them at that truck stop. I pulled it out and quickly ripped open the package and quickly put on the cheap plastic piece of crap. My clothes were part way drenched, great and I still have like 15 miles to go, shit. I sighed and looked at the trailer in the ditch and saw the door hanging open with a little bit of mud thrown into it. "Well, they were going to pay extra if I found the extra shit." Walking closer to it I pulled out a little maglight and twisted it on and peered into the metal trailer to see a bunch of backpacks, clothes and jackets with blood over it, and I saw plenty of skulls. "Geez, didn't know that many demons were fucking pack rats."

I pulled out my cellphone and the slip of paper with the client number and inserted in as I sheltered inside the trailer. It rang twice before the person picked up. "Ye…yes?" a woman asked on the opposite side.

"Yeah, this Miss. Crawford?"

"Um actually it's Mrs." She corrects me.

"Sorry but I just say Miss, saves time. Anyway, just called to tell ya that part one is done and over with, the trucker's dead."

"And the trailer?" she asks, someone says something in the background. "Hold on please, he says the truckers dead!" some cheering in the background, then some more random talk. "Uh yes, is the trailer part of the story true? Did you find the… the-"

"Yeah, it's true, and don't worry I found it as well. You don't want to know how much stuff there is in here. Charlie's been busy. It's about ten miles past the 24 mile marker sign on the side of the road going to Guldtown. It's on it's side and I'll close it up to make sure no more mud goes in. Send someone out when I call after part two is done alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you Mr. Adiel." She sounded choked up.

"Sorry to sound rude Miss Crawford, but drop the Mr shit. I'll call you when the hitchhiker's dead. And by the way, you got my order for the pizza down right?"

She started laughing in a crazed manner. "Yes, extra large meat pizza, extra cheese and pepperoni and sausage, stuffed thick crust and a large Dr. Pepper and a decent motel room on top of your 3,000 dollars we owe you." I smile and nod my head.

"That's great, think you can be nice and put in that order when I call ya next time?"

"Get rid of the hitchhiker and we'll throw in a goddamn strip club!" some other guy yells over the phone.

"Um… okay." I say into the phone weirdly. I look out over the trailer and switch to demon vision and see a faint orange presence about fifteen miles away. "Alright, part two's about to start, my rides gonna be here soon, see ya later and tell that guy to cancel the strippers." I hung up the phone and slide it into my pocket and got out of the trailer and closed it up. Checking back on the orange outline I saw it getting closer, so I switched to human vision again, willed my fake eye into place and started jogging up the road towards the town. About ten minutes later I can see head lights outlining me on the. The second of the two I-85 killers is the hitchhiker, the person responsible for travelers in their cars to die. The second demon of the road.

I turned and stuck out my thumb as the car got closer, it honked and slowed down and stopped a few feet ahead of me. Steeping closer to the door, it rolled down and the light came on and showed me it was a blonde woman driving, huh, reminded me of Penny from Big Bang Theory. "Hey, names Sally, where ya heading?"

"Hey Sally, names Adiel, heading to Guldtown." I tell her with a smile. "Can ya take me there?"

Her face fell when I mentioned the town, I switched to demon vision and saw that she was a faint green color and the car itself only held a few spots of orange, none red. "Uh yeah, in fact I'm going there, hop in."

I smile and open the door and sit down in it. "Thanks, you know not that many people would pick up a hitchhiker these days." I close the door and roll up the window and she sets off, funny how she wouldn't even acknowledge the overturned trailer. Well then again… "Hey, you heard of the I-85 killers?" I ask her. She blanches and turns to me with a nervous smile.

"Uh no, should I?" I smirk and look around the rest of the car and found a green spot inside the glove box.

"Well, how bout a little history lesson then?" I ask her, she starts to stay something but I go on. "In the 60's this interstate used to be quite popular for travelers, hitchhikers mostly. And there were plenty of people who actually bothered to pull over and help them by giving them a ride. But after a few years, some of this hitchhikers started disappearing and those nice people who let those hitchhikers ride in their cars, they ended up on the side of the road inside their cars, dead. Decapitated and gutted, tortured. And then, the cops finally found a lead, a trucker and a hitchhiker, both killers. They went after the same girl and she ended up outwitting them and the local cops shot them to death in the late seventies." She gripped ahold of the steering wheel and looked ahead with a sheet white look. "But you know what happened ten years later?" she shook her head no. "More travelers started disappearing again, the same style, the same M.O as the original killers, but with one difference. The trucker copy cat left behind his victims heads and hearts. And the hitchhiker copy started using an accomplice to draw in other hitchhikers. The accomplice used a car to pick up another hitchhiker and then brought them to him."

"Yo…you don't say huh?" she asks sheepishly as her foot starts to ease on the gas pedal. I saw a blazing orange figure coming up a few miles away.

I leaned forward and put my hands on the dash and set my head on them and turned to her. "Yeah, and shortly after that these… rumors started spreading around." I waited for a few seconds and saw her hands go white as her face. "That the accomplice that the hitchhiker used to pick up others, was the last person he killed, and he somehow made them use their car." A tear slid down her face and she choked on a sob. I quickly unlatched the glove box and stuck my hand inside and pulled out the green object and switched to human vision and saw it was a heart inside a jar. Dried and withered with black pits into it that where faces that breathed in and out. "So tell me Sally," I turned to her and held up the jar. "what do you have to say to this?" she swallowed and tears slid down her face. I leaned in close to her and shook the jar some more. "Stop the car in front of him and turn on the brights when you do."

"What are you going to do?" she asks as I switch to demon vision again and find he's only a few miles away. "You can't stop him."

"Oh, I think I can." I tell her, and then he was only twenty yards away. "Stop the car," she slows down and turns slightly to where her headlights are on him. "Turn on your brights." She does and I can see him better, I switch to human vision and see him in human form. Skinny and tall wearing a leather trench coat with a big snakeskin hat with matching cowboy boots. I turn to Sally and smile. "You know, you seemed like a real nice girl." I crushed the jar in my hand and it seemed as if time stopped the moment the heart hit my fingers. It turned to dust and all the faces became green and then a whole mess of green orbs shoot out of it and up through the roof of the car. My false eye disappears as the souls do, I turn to Sally and see her look at me with a smile and tears as she turns into an orb and shoots up through the roof.

"Thank you." I hear. I smirk and put both of my hands up to my face and feel the same pressure as before, except this time two Steckin APS machine pistols are in my hands this time.

"Don't thank me yet Sally." I say as I stick my pinky of the right hand out and pull the handle to the door open and push as I get out. I stand and look at the Hitchhiker and smirk at his look of disbelief. "Emanuel Preston," I say as I shut the door and step forward. "Better known as the Hitchhiker. Been looking for ya buddy."

He finally snaps into action and growls at me as his trench coat rips to pieces by two giant angular elbows with blades on them. "You** little BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY COLLECTION!**" he roared. The rest of his skin disappears and in his place is a giant purple like monster with large arms that where about six feet long with long teeth that curved backwards like scythes, ditto for his longs, they jutted outward at me with big horns at the knees. He was basically a giant demonic walking stick, funny. I switched to demon vision and smirked at him.

"Well, you got the bastard part right, but I'm not so sure that I 'ruined' your 'collection'. I see it more as increasing the value since it was so…. 'rare'." He roared again and disappeared. I simply ducked as his leg appeared beside me and did a sweeping kick and cut the car in half. Raising the Stechkin in my left hand I fired eight shots into him, only five hit his leg. He cried out in pain and brought down his leg. I simply side stepped as it hit the engine block and cut it as well. "Gonna hafta," I shot the joint of his arm and he screams as I jump into the air at his head. "Do better," I kick him in the head and fire into his chest. Six bullets in the left one, twelve left in the right one. "Than that!" I yell the last part and fire the last of the bullets in the left one into his already damaged leg.

He flew backwards into the ditch with a cry of pain and blood as I put my left hand up to my eye and will the Stechkin inside and exchange it for a cheap thrift store katana without the scabbard. I jump up and land on the Hitchhiker, pinning him in the chest with the katana. He squeals like a stuck pig as I pound it in further with my left fist and step closer to him and point the remaining Stechkin at his face and flip it to automatic with my thumb. "**Who…who are you?**" he asks pitifully.

"Adiel Drisk, traveling demon hunter." I introduce myself with slight bow. "Now then, I have one question for you." I lean in forward and put the gun to his immense jaw full of sharp needles. "Do you know my father?"

"**Yo…your father?**" he asks with confusion. Then he sniffs the air and looks at me questionably and then laughs. "**I see now, you ****are ****A BASTARD! A hybrid, a fuckin-"**

"That's enough out of you." I say, and then pull the trigger. The last twelve bullets go into his head, I barely have to fight to control the recoil. I then grab the katana and pull it upward and cut into his chin before it breaks in half. "Che." I say as I bury the hilt into his chest again where his heart should be, he screams one final time and then the body below me crumbles to dust and I hit the ground. "Well, that was useless." I say with a pissed off attitude as I put the Stechkin to my eye and it disappears. I look at my hand and sigh. "They we're weak as hell, I didn't have to bring out you guys." I go to what's left of the car, luckily the roof is still on the car body, just not… attached. I pulled out my phone and leaned under the roof and hit redial and it doesn't even ring once before someone picks up.

"Is it done? Is that bastard dead?" I hear her ask choked up in a hurry.

"Yeah, he's dead, and all his victims are resting peacefully now." she chokes up and then she repeats the message to everyone else, I hear cheering and crying through the phone.

"I'll be right there to pick you up, we've got the chief of police here and he's dispatching cars to find the trailer."

"Thanks Miss. Crawford, remember ten miles past the marker going to town, and don't forget about my pizza and coke."

She laughs in a choked manner. "Yes, it's being sent to the pizza shop now. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sure, I'm next to the uh…" I lean back and see that it's… was a red Toyota Corolla. "The chopped up red Corolla." She sucks in a deep gasp.

"I… I'll be there soon." She then hangs up quickly. I look at the phone and put it back into my pocket and lean my back against the car, and then it topples forward slightly.

"Oops." I say sheepishly while looking around. I sigh and lean back against it and switch to human vision and look up at the sky. "Another dead end, just like all the others." I let the rain fall onto my face and feel the makeup wash away, I knew it reveal the four scars that went diagonally down my right eye socket and onto my nose. "Who the fuck are you dear daddy?" I ask the lightning. Three years, three years and nothing but dead ends, well, this sucks. After about twenty minutes I see a police car come up and stop by the car, a cop gets out and I turn to him with my back still leaning onto the car. "About ten or twelve miles back you'll find the trailer. Can't miss it, full of shit if you open the door, in the ditch on the left side of the road going away from town." I inform him.

He stares at me in the light and his eyes narrow when he sees my eye and the scars. "Your just a kid… they made you out to be some sort of badass." He says with some emotion I don't even want to understand.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I look down at the car. "Say, you know who's car this belongs to?" I ask as I kick the door, the engine block falls forward and out of it at the same time, weird.

"Yeah, it's Sally Crawford's. She disappeared a few months ago on her way back to town." He says, then realization hits him and his shoulders fall. "She was a good kid… she… she didn't deserve whatever the hell happened to her."

"Your right." Sally says out of nowhere. The cop jumps and turns to his right, I bend my head back to see Sally standing in front of a bunch of other people, maybe eighty in total. All of them looked hollowed and barren, but at peace. "Thank you Adele." She says with a smile.

I snort at her. "It's not Adele, it's Adiel. Means 'Adorned by god' or 'God is my witness'. Not well wishes for some ex-boyfriend."

She smiles even wider and laughs, the others all laugh as well. "Well then, thank you Adi-el," she says with a smirk as she draws it out. "We all want to thank you for helping us."

I smile at her and shake my head, weird since it was inverted. "Anytime Sally, sorry about your car."

"It's fine." She says, and then sobs a little. "And tell my mom I'm sorry but that I'm okay." And then another car crests the hill and the headlights make them all disappear.

"Sure thing." I say as I bring my head right side up. "Do me a favor and tell my how heaven feels sometime, cause I'll never get there." I turn to the cop and he balks and steps back. "Better go get the trailer before the mud gets into it, don't want all those things to get ruined for the families now." he nods and heads back into his car as the other car pulls up behind it and three people get out of it and run towards me. the leader of the group was a woman of about fifty years old with blond hair cut short and in a knitted open buttoned sweater with a Henley style shirt under it. she looks at the car and tears come from her eyes and mix with the rain, she steps forward and stumbles slightly. I walk to her and stop in front of her, she looks at me and stares in shock. "Are you Miss. Crawford?" I ask her. She nods her head. "I have a message from Sally, she says that she's sorry, but to not worry about her, that she's okay now."

"She… She said that?" she ask with tears in her eyes. I nod my head and then she leans up to me and starts to cry for real. I pat her on the back and look at the other people with hollow eyes as more people show up.

Thirty minutes later I was in the lobby area of a nice hotel, different from what I wanted but all well, what makes the clients pay for some happiness. God I sound like a call girl. I had the box of pizza on a table with the coke and a plate next to it. Sarah, Miss. Crawford, comes forward and hands me a manila envelope. "Here's your money, three thousand just like you asked." She hands it to me and grips the top of my gloved hand. "Thank you, truly thank you." She says sincerely. I look around to see about fifty other people all stare at me with admiration, thankfulness and shock as well as anger.

I smile at her and get up. "No problem, glad to help y'all." I stack the envelope, plate on the pizza box and pick it up with the coke bottle under my arm. "Thanks for the business, and I hope y'all get some more peace outta all of this."

Sarah nods and her husband comes up to her and puts his hands around her shoulders. "We will, we all will. Thank you so much." I nod and head off to the elevator with the keycard to my room in hand. I get there in no time and open it up to find a nice, non-discrepant room. So many copies of them around I lost track after all of them. I put the box and coke on the table next to the bed and then go to the bathroom, take off my slicker and we clothes and hang them up on the shower curtain rod and tear off the garbage bag off my bag and pull out a change of clothes. Soon I'm dressed in a three sizes to large and long shirt in boxers, eating pizza from the box on the bed watching t.v as my spiky brown hair dries off to become fluffy waves.

Three years since I left what could pass for a home with my mother and step-asshole and his kids and 'congregation'. Three years since I've set out to find out who my father really was. I looked at the memo on my phone and saw my next destination. Fortuna, a little island about three days from here by greyhound bus. "Well, lets see if you can help me out oh lady of Fortune." I say aloud.

**Alucardismaster: I drew inspiration for this from a serious rainy day and Masters of Horror: Pick me up. Hope you guys enjoy, cause this is gonna get updates just like all the others. Send me some ideas and I may just reveal more about Adiel in the next chapter, and in case it isn't obvious, it's a guy. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Devil May Cry, just my OC's.**

Three fricken days on this bus, and so far it's been just fine, sitting in the middle by myself while everywhere else everybody else sat, at the moment it wasn't that crowded at all, but where coming up to a stop at the moment, so no idea what this one will hold. Sighing, I turn up Fall Out Boy on my ipad and attempt to sleep through a current onslaught of chatter through an open window. Sucks having senses that are more enhanced than before, you hear everything if you don't have something blocking out most of the sound. And don't get me started on smells either, ugh, I swear I wish people actually wore more deodorant or showered more often, seriously people, what the hell?

I looked out the window at the station to see a group of people lining up at the entrance of the bus, a group of teenagers or college students, some trendy and others looked like me, simple jeans and shoes with maybe a good jacket on top. Ugh, only three more hours till I get off this rolling piece of crap, it wouldn't be so bad though if some of these people would just quite trying to talk to me. Though the old Mexican lady near the back of the bus somehow saw what I was immediately, she started cursing in Spanish at me and waving a rosary around, I grabbed ahold of it and cleaned it up and handed it back, she didn't say much after that. The group of teens sat down in front of me taking up a few rows of seats, and I have to say they we're loud and obnoxious. The bus moved forward away from the terminal and I started a mental countdown of how long this was going to be.

My song ended and I sighed and went back to song directory, but during the short amount of silence the teen's conversation came to my ears. "Did you see that weirdo behind us?" one asked to another with a giggle.

"I know, serious freak!" another exclaimed and the others laugh.

"And what the hells up with that fucking eye patch?" one of the guys asks. The eye patch was because I didn't want to bother with covering up my true eye, too damn tiring.

Sighing, I take out my headphones, pull off my eye patch and lean over the seat and tap one of the guys on his shoulder. "Wha-" he starts, then he stops and stares open mouthed at my face, the others turn and they all grow pale and the Mexican lady in the back starts chanting something.

"You know, some people would get really angry from people mocking their disabilities from some preppy little assholes." I tell them with a bored look, then I smirk and get in real close. "And I'm one of those people. So shut the hell up before I beat the shit out of you."

Bigger guy registered what I had just said and then he glared at me. "Think you can take me you fucking freak?" he says with a lot of bite to it as he gets up from his seat and turns around to fully face me. "Come at me bro!"

I sigh and facepalm. "Oh god, you're one of those guys." He swings a fist at me and I bring up my hand and grab his wrist effortlessly. "I swear if you say Swag or YOLO… you know what, I think I just will break your wrist." I then start to twist it slightly and he makes a pained noise as he grabs ahold of my hand, then the bus stops and the driver comes to the back as big boy goes down on his knees.

"I ain't gonna take no shit on my fuckin bus ya hear!" the driver yells as he grabs ahold of big boy and tries to throw him into the seat, I let go and they both go flying back.

Sighing, I grab my backpack and shove my ipad in it and start heading to the front of the bus. "Fine enough with me, only drove two miles away from the terminal." I hop over the two idiots and when I got to front I opened the door with the lever thing. "Won't cost me that much to change over anyway, see ya later assholes." I jumped off the bus and began my trek back to the terminal. People these days, no subtly to anything.

-Three hours later-

"Thanks for the ride." I tell the old couple with a large smile as I hand them a hundred bucks. They let me sit in the back of their truck for about thirty miles since the bus dropped me off a ways from the port town to Fortuna, they lived about another twenty miles away from there, so they were nice enough to give me a ride, the money was just for being nice.

"No problem son." The old man said with a smile and waved his hand no. "And we don't need your money, just glad to help."

I smile and nod at them, and then crumple up the bill and throw it inside. "Yeah, but still, thanks." I then ran off before they could protest and started walking into the town, bout twenty minutes or so since the town branched off from the main road.

"Be careful son, and I hope you enjoy those cookies!" the older woman said waving out the window. I turned, nodded and waved and pulled the bag of cookies out of my pocket and did a thumbs up. They waved goodbye and drove off as I kept on walking. Pretty soon I was in the town, nothing much besides a few shabby brick houses and other small stores, a homely little pass through town that didn't really have much to go to it.

Found the port with a sign out front with times and dates on it. "Lllleeeettttssss see, next time around is," I ran my finger down the list and found it. "one thirty." I pulled out my phone an checked the time, it was almost 12: 23. I blew out a sigh and turned around to see a old building that said food and drink on the front. "Well, got time to kill."

Plus there's a good possibility that they may know some gossip going in, the guys who arranged this whole show didn't say jack shit one way or another. Well, at least I'm not putting my whole blind faith in them, rarely do, but maybe I should have Googled them? Oh wait, the bar has free Wi-fi. I happily strode into the place, not like I owned it but with just a little smirk. I still had my hat on, but I had taken off my eye patch when I got on the truck. Fake eye activated, my head was buzzing slightly with a dull thump from the concentration needed to control and monitor it. A thirty year old woman came out front with a tired smile on her face when she saw me, then twitched a little when the scares became visible to her.

"Uh yeah, table for one please?"

"Sorry." She says apologetically as she grabs a menu.

"Don't worry about, you'd be staring more if I didn't have my fake eye in." Loads of truth to that one. That one caught her off guard, and then she shrugged and took me up to the bar where it was basically just an empty section of nothing. No one around actually at all.

"How'd it happen?" she asks with a concerned look. "Hunting accident?"

I chuckled as I sat down and turned to her while putting my bag on the floor. "Not hardly anything like that. You know those traveling circus's that used to come around towns a whole lot?"

She laughed at that one. "Honey, how old do you think I am? I grew up around things like that, biggest damn event of the year."

I shrug and open up the menu. "Yeah well, my older step-brothers stole the key to the tiger cage and thought it'd be funny as hell to throw me in there for my thirteenth birthday." Not exactly a tiger cage, but damn close. Cage full of demons to be precise.

"Jesus Christ!" She said, but someone else joined in with her, I turned and saw a guy in a plaid long sleeve shirt and jeans with a scraggy beard.

"Sounds like you had one fucked up childhood." He says dramatically with a laugh.

"Tell me about it, and if you think this is bad you should see these." I hold up my hands, still gloved and covered.

"Fuck kid, that's bad." He says.

"Jim, get the kid a drink, probably came from a long trip." The waitress said.

"No thanks, not a fan of alcohol." I tell them with the 'don't bother please' hand wave.

"Why not, with your back story you just told me, sounds like you need plenty of drinks." Jim says and then shrugs. "Well Catharine, do your job."

She glares at him and pulls out a notepad. "What would you like to drink?"

I look at the menu and smile when I see it. "Chocolate shake with strawberries please!" I say enthusiastically. "And a cheeseburger and fries, leave off the tomato, pickles and onions please."

"How bout an IV pole?" She asks with a smirk as she writes down the order. "Been a long damn while since someone ordered a shake here, last time was for some grown ass man asking for a strawberry sundae." She says with a laugh.

"Give me a break, I spent three days on a greyhound full of people who wouldn't stop saying, oh look at the freak!" I snort and prop my arm on the bar and rest my head on my hand. "Besides, I got kicked off the last one cause the assholes weren't exactly subtle with insults."

She rolled her eyes as Jim laughed when she passed a order form to him and he left his spot and went into the back. "So, what the hell you doing this way around, from your accent I'd say you're a long way from home. South?"

I nod and sigh again. "Mississippi, and I'm on my way to Fortuna at the moment, just waiting for the ferry." Jim comes out with a old style glass full of chocolate with fudge sauce on top and strawberries dotted in a circular pattern on top with a dollop of whip cream. My mouth waters and as soon as he hands me the spoon I dive in. "Oh god, this is soooo good." I say as I shovel in more ice cream.

"Glad you think so." Jim said with a smile, then it turned serious. "So you're heading to Fortuna huh?"

Oh yeah, info on the town. I nod and finish up the spoonful in my mouth. "Yeah, gotta uncle there, why?"

Jim and Catherine share a look. "Just be careful up there kid, they aren't exactly kind to people who don't look… normal."

I shrug and eat another chunk, relishing in the strawberry as it sorta pops with the chocolate. "Yeah, but then again who does?"

He sighs and leans onto the bar. "You obviously don't know jack about what's happened over there huh?" I nod my head yes. "You should know kid, they've had demon problems out to wazoo. And you should have seen how they treated the last kid who actually bothered to hunt the damned things for the bastards there."

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. How many demons to be exact? And what the hell do they mean other kid?

"Man, you know jack shit." Jim says with a grim look.

"Do you even know what the people on that island are like?" Catherine asks skeptically. I give her the obvious duh. She shakes her head and sits down on a stool. "You're from the south, think t.v evangelist, multiply by three and that's just the citizens of the place."

"Geez, hate to meet the people that run the show." They both nod at that one. "What the hell do they worship?"

"Heard of the legend of Sparda?" Jim asks as he pulls out a beer and opens it up.

I nod my head yes. "Yeah, when I was a kid, the demon that had a human conscious and fought for humanity…. They worship him?"

"Sure as hell do, but they're hypocrites, the whole lot of them." He adds on with a sip of beer. "Remember that kid we told you about? Well after years of helping their asses out, he gets attacked and his arm mutates into a devil arm." I look down at my arm and feel the urge to scratch the back of my head with a sheepish grin. "Anyway, kid hid it from them for the longest time till a few years ago when they had this massive demon infestation, and then after that, after all the shit he went through to help them out, they shunned him. Made him out to be some monster that didn't deserve the right to live, and yet they still wanted him to go around and kill demons for them."

"Kid must have had one hell of amount of patience after all of that shit." I remark quickly and finish of the shake/sundae.

"Yeah, glad he left though. Even if he was part demon." Catherine remarked with a nod, and then something dinged and she got up and in a few minutes came back with my burger. "Here you go."

My eyes go wide and my mouth starts to water as she puts it down, I pull off my gloves and dive in as the grease squirts out onto the fires. "Um, oh god, this is so good." I say through a mouthful.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Jim said with a big smirk, then looks at the bandages on my hands and narrows his gaze. "How old are you kid?"

I swallow my bite and look at him. "Legal, but not that legal if you're looking to sell me your booze."

Catherine rolled her eyes and swiped a fry. "He means well, lately Fortuna's been having problems with kids going missing."

Dun duh duh! And there's the problem. "How many kids exactly?" Jim and Catherine point to a wall on the opposite side of the bar, I turn and look to see a cork board full of pictures, all of which were kids 10-12 years old, boys, girls of every size and shape, thirteen in total. "Don't worry, I'm older than them and I can take care of myself up to a point."

"Well at least you put 'to a point' onto that statement." Jim said with a snort. I shrug my shoulders and finish off another third of the burger.

"So, is the rumor that demon's are taking the kids?" I ask after I swallow another bite.

"That's popular word of mouth." Catherine shrugged. "Personally, I'd say that one of the tops of the group is behind it, they get away with basically anything cause they got the whole damn island wrapped around their finger. Brainwashed, the lot of them." My stomach dropped at the brainwashing comment, dear lord not again? This is sarcasm just so you know, not moaning or bitching. I'm just tired with the whole idea of brainwashing, too far real and too far annoying to deal with again.

Guess I should explain a little huh? Well you see, my stepfather, Hank Belfast, was a demon hunter once upon a time, he trained his kids, Chester and Lester, yeah I know, stupid. Anyway he taught his kids how to be hunters as well, mediocre ones compared to some at least, but they developed a major superiority and god complex because of the training and somewhat legacy that their father had, they basically ruined my childhood when Mom came around to marry him when I was five. But shortly after marrying Mom, he started getting really hungry for power and control, dominance over all and that jazz. So, somehow he developed a drug, a mind control drug in its purest form, an alluring scent to demons at the base of it all, and it worked on humans and allowed him to control them. But if that person took enough, the lowest form came out and attracted the demons to those people. And if a demon consumed that person, the drugs concentration was so high that the demon comes under control of him.

I groan and hang my head down as I stuff in fries into my mouth. Ugh, five damn years since I ran away from those bastards after nine years of building up a resistance to the fucking drug. God if this is connected to that, I am so going to be pissed. "So kid," I look to see Jim finish off his beer. "why exactly you going to see your uncle? Besides the obvious of course."

I shrug and eat some more fries. "Hopefully it'll be a nice summer before I start college." I'm not starting college, didn't finish high school since I left when I was fifteen. Thank god for the internet though, learn plenty of crap like that online without trying your patience with social events. "Mom basically could care less about me, Step-loser and his sons made my life hell since I was five. Figured I'd have a nice time before the semester starts."

"Why would you mother care less about you?" Catherine asks with a sigh as she leans onto the bar. She looked bored with her job but my little story was keeping her occupied.

"Because I'm the real definition of a bastard," I say with a shrug as I bite into the burger again. "in the most unpleasant way."

"So," Jim says with a shrug. "my dad was a drunken dick who didn't marry my mom, doesn't mean she didn't care for me."

I look him in the eye as I finish off the burger. "Yeah, but your mother wasn't raped and forced by her parents to keep the child now was she?" That knocked the looks off their faces as they stared open mouthed. I shrugged and polished off the fries and looked back at them. "Yeah, Mom went to Jackson when she was seventeen and then… well I think you can understand the rest. Anyway, Mom wanted to get rid of me but Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't let her cause it's against her religion and since she was 'soiled', she wouldn't have much of another chance at producing a child, so here I am."

"Wow." Jim says after a few minutes of silence, then he blinked and looked down at my plate. "Dessert?"

I smirk and shake my head no. "No thanks, but some coke would sound good till the ferry gets here." I looked down and pulled out my phone, had about forty minutes or so left. "And the password to your Wi-fi if you'd be so kind."

"Well you're a simple person." Catherine said as she left for a quick second and came back with a glass and a straw. "Password is *********, enjoy and don't forget to pay me a damn tip." I reached into my wallet and pulled out a twenty and handed it over to her and grabbed my gloves.

"Rest is all yours." She smirked and snatched it away and I grabbed my bag and went off to a booth and sat down with the drink and hand. Pulling out my ipad I plugged in my headphones and typed in the password. Soon I was listening to Shinedown and looking up Fortuna, thank you Google. So far, yeah they sound like a horrible town. Leader of their little theocracy basically turned their own people into demons, captured demons and used them as weapons for own personal use. Went on a rampage with some big demonic powered statue in order to make himself out a god, then killed. Oh, not to mentioned he also turned himself into a demon. So yeah, these people, bright bunch. Can't wait to deal with these zealots, have I said how much I hate zealots?

Someone tapped on the table and I looked up to see Jim. I pulled out my headphones and looked at him but saw the time on the screen out of the corner of my eye. "You got about ten minutes to get to the docks kid. Good luck with your uncle, and hope your life gets better."

I nod and lock the screen and put the ipad away. "Hope so to, but somehow, I doubt it highly." I nod my head at him and exit the bar with my head buzzed slightly. God it sucks having to put on my false eye. I was waiting at the time sign with my gloves on, watching the sea as the ferry was getting closer and closer. I heard the rumbling of a muffler and turned to see a motorcycle coming up and stopping next to the sign. It was red and crotch rocket style, I guess, don't know much about bikes. The rider wore just a red helmet and a… I would say skimpy white outfit, but I think liberal would be a better term of phrase. Short white pants with a utility style belt around it and a with red pin stripes. Definitely a woman, confirmed everything when she leaned back to take off the helmet. Girl had knockers out to wazoo, and the outfit was only restrained by a single button that allowed people to see plenty without showing all. And then I noticed the big ass rocket launcher on her back and my grin was set to 'well… shit' expression. "There goes my job." I mumble as she puts her helmet on the bike and looks at me and I see her two different eyes and the mark across them.

She did a 'hrmph' and flicked back her black hair and then pulled a pair of orange shades from out of nowhere and looked at me again with a slight smirk. "Seems I'm just in time." she remarks as she hops off the bike. "So, what exactly are you here for?" she asks as she saunters over. The smirk now bored like. i sniffed the air subtly and she smelled… well better than most people that's for sure. Her smell made me feel a little more relaxed than usual.

"Oh, pretty sure the same reason you're here." I tell in her response, then see the ferry only a dozen or so yards away from the port. "But here's my question, who exactly are you lady?"

She smirked at me smugly and stopped. "You just said it. Names Lady."

I do the whole slight eyebrow cock and shrug routine before I stick out my hand to her. "Adiel, fellow hunter."

She looked at it, then at me and then shook it and pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head in a flash. "So Adiel, wanna show me your true form?"

I smirk and let go of her hand and put it to my eye and then swipe it to reveal my true eye. "So you aren't just another everyday hunter. Good, was getting tired of just meeting those dumb luck pricks who think they can do the job correctly by going in shooting wild."

"Go back to hell." She says with a bored expression.

"Sorry, never been there."

Lady looks at me like she doesn't believe me, and then shrugs and starts to pull the trigger. I stop and push up her wrist and put my finger between the hammer and the slide to make it stop. She glares at me. "Aren't you going to finish the job?"

I cock an eyebrow at her boredly. "Aren't you going to pull your other gun out of my crotch?" we both look down to see her other gun, Skorpion 9mm with a bayonet attached, the bayonet poking into my zipper. The ferry sounds its horn and we both look. "Alright, we both have appointments on the damn island, lets be calm and peaceful about all of this and get on the ferry."

"I've got plenty of time," She says calmly as she pulls away the Skorpion. "but I don't want to spend it here." I nod and let go of her wrist and step back as she points it at me and nudges it at the boat. "Demons first."

I shrug and turn and walk down the docking ramp. "Technically, it's half-demon, I think at least."

She groans as her boots clack on the walkway. "Oh great, another hybrid."

I stop at the lip of the ferry and look at her. "What do you mean another 'hybrid'? Are there others?"

She pushes me onto the ferry roughly and we both pay the fee and sit down on the side bench. "Yeah," she says with a sigh. "and I work with all three of the assholes to." She looks at me with an accusing glance. "But what's to say that you're just bull shitting me about being a hybrid, that your just another created demon by these" she nods towards the island. "bastards and are here to meet me and then kill me."

I sigh and look down at my gloved hand it pick at it. "Created demon? Probably. By those guys over on the island? No way in hell."

"Oh," she says as she puts a hand underneath her chin and rested her elbow on her crossed knee. "then who the hell exactly would be the person to create you?"

"You ever heard of Hank Belfast?"

She snorts and rolls her eyes and splays her arms out on the railing. "Who hasn't in our line of work, crazy nut job, former hunter mediocre 'extraordinaire'." She did the 'extraordinaire' with air quotes. "How do you know him?"

"You're looking at his stepson." She did a sideways head turn, and then sighed.

"So why did he decide to experiment on you then?" she asks boredly.

"Cause no one would give a damn if I disappeared." I say with a shrug. "You heard of his kids?"

She nods. "The moronic duo, had the pleasure of dealing with them a few times in the past. Idiots could barely even fight against a hell pride."

"Uh… that's the one with the black cloak and a scythe right?" she gives me the 'you kidding me right?' look. "Hey, I don't go by names, I go by smells and appearances." She shrugs anyway. "Yeah, well they seemed to enjoy torturing me." I point up to my eye and hands. "See this? Locked me in a cage full of demons on my thirteenth birthday, gave me these as well." I held up my hands to her and wiggled them.

"Huh." She states uninterested, after a little bit she looks at me boredly. "So, those rumors going around about what's going down around him, the mind control and hunter , demon gathering thing. They true?"

"Every damn bit of it." I tell her sternly. "You know the black demonic beetles that control those scarecrow demons?"

"Trypoxylus beetles." She says.

"I guess that's the name. Anyway, crush up those beetles into a paste, add multiple addictive substances that bring on a almost catatonic mental state. Dry that up and add it to a water source and then you can control an entire population." Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses at that one.

"And since you said it's true that it draws demons as well, sacrifice an entire town and you have a whole armada of demons ready at your disposal." She concludes with a sigh. "So tell me Adiel, how exactly did you get away from them?"

"The drug Hank created is highly effective, highly addictive without the cravings or withdraw symptoms, but you build up an immunity quickly, or humans do at least. You have to create thousands of gallons of the shit to keep those people under your control."

"And let me guess, at some point the person develops such an immunity to it, that no matter what amount of the drug you give them, in the end it doesn't work at all." She concludes. "So you have to put them down."

I nod and look ahead, we were barely a half of the way to the island. "Yeah, left five years ago."

"Despite the obvious, why?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who exactly?"

"My father."

"Oh great, another hybrid focused on daddy." She points her gun at me. "If you say you're after his power, I swear to god I will shoot you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, continue." She says as she holsters the gun.

"Daddy issue's huh? Yeah, I guess that's it. But I'm not out for his power, I just want to know him, I guess. Or kill him more than likely."

"What, daddy was never around for you and now you wanna kill him?" she snorts.

"I guess you could say that. I just want to know if he's actually responsible for these popping up," I motion to my eye and hands. "or if I really am just some fucked up freak." I shake my head and watch the waves splash against the ferry. "But I don't know what I'm expecting, sympathy from a devil?"

"It's actually a lot easier to obtain that these days." She said matter of factly. I just look at her and she shakes her head. "Yeah, they say it's impossible, but I've met a few. Actually, I work with them all."

"Are those hybrids one of them?"

"One is." She says with a sigh. "Though truthfully, I'd still rather shoot him between the eyes. Problem is he won't go down that way."

"What are they like?" I ask energetically. Wait, Jim and Catherine said that the kid here had a mutated arm. "Did one of them use to live at Fortuna?"

She jumped at that one and pulled out her gun again. "Now how do you know that?"

I pointed at the bar back at the mainland with my thumb. "Loose lips sink ships. They told me back at the bar that there used to be a kid with a mutated arm that worked for the theocracy of Fortuna and after the big incident, he left a few years later."

"Is that so?" she asks rhetorically, then shrugs and lays the gun down across her lap. "In that case, yes he is one. His names Nero and he's the youngest of the trio, about a year older than you." She did a pondering glance. "What's he like? Well, I'd say he's a little more teenager angst than anything, moody as hell some times. Sure you two would butt heads more often than not."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" she smirks and waves it away.

"Next up are Vergil and Dante, the twins I have an unfortunate opportunity to deal with."

"Take it you don't exactly have the best of turns with them huh?" the 'you think' look was her response.

She sighed and scrunched up her face. "Where do I start? Vergil's a power hungry, blood thirsty cold hearted bastard and the oldest of the two. Unfortunately he's also the smarter of the bunch as well. Hates humans for their weaknesses and easy corruptibility and morals." She sounded like she was quoting him. "Let's not forget to mention that he also raised a tower of demons to connect the human world to the demon world back when I first met them both." She adds with a bit of snark.

"I have a feeling there's more to this as well." Lady's look was 'shut up or I'll shoot you!', so I left it at that. "And Dante?"

She did a snarling groan and threw her hands up in the air. "Where's not to start with him?! He's a grown ass man that acts like a fucking child! Eats nothing but pizza and strawberry sundaes all the goddamn time, laziest bastard you'll ever meet with the worst kind of attitude that would compare to a misogynist and a fucking gigolo. And you wanna know what else? He never even pays back the goddamn money he owes people. Do you even know how much he owes me?"

I held up my hands in defeat. "I think your coming a little close to becoming a demon there Lady." She glares at me and I see her finger twitch slightly towards the gun. I look and see that we're a little more than halfway there now. Damn, how fast is this trip?

She sighs and leans back again. "Yeah, but despite a few of his numerous faults, Dante usually does make up for it in dependability. He's the one that helped Nero out inadvertently with the savior incident five years ago."

"Is that what it's called? The thing with the last guy who lead the group on Fortuna?"

"Yep, pain in the ass cause they kept butting in on my damn jobs." She said and ground her heel into the deck and pulled a phone out of a slot on her utility belt. "Ugh, we have about thirty minutes left till we get there, damn that went by quick." She put it back and sighed again. "Can't even believe I took this fucking job."

"Tell me about it, don't usually agree to shit like this without some sort of description."

"When'd you get it?"

"Almost two weeks ago, had another job that took a few days to deal with and then had a bus ride here for three days. Only just heard about the supposed details from the guys back there."

She nods her head at that one. "So what'd you hear?"

"Kids gone missing, 10-12 of every kind. You?"

"Same, though I had to get mine by greasing a few wheels." She grumbled.

I shrug and pull out the bag of cookies that old couple gave me. "Yeah, well so did I, with just a ten dollar tip and some good ole southern hospitality." She snorts and motions for a cookie, I hand over the bag and she takes one. "You heard anything else?"

She finished up her bite and nodded. "Yeah, that this jobs been out there for the last couple of weeks, seems that multiple small timers have actually taken it before." And there goes the stomach drop. "You seem to have an idea on whats going on, care to share?" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, don't drink or eat anything here, and lets pay the ferryman to stay in port for a few extra hours."

"Or better yet," she gets up and starts walking toward the ferryman's cabin. "we ask him politely for him to stay, along with his keys."

"Huh, didn't know ferries needed keys to operate."

"I don't either, lets find out." I feel sorry for this poor bastard.

Twenty minutes later, we had the ferryman glaring at us while he handed over a set of keys, this one actually had to have keys to start the motor, and I had a few extra components needed to start said motor in my backpack. "Thanks for being cooperative, we'll return everything in a few hours." I tell him with a smile.

"Bastardos!" he yells at us, wow where did they get this guy? We shrug and walk off the ferry and onto the port, no reunion, how sad.

"Where do we go exactly?" I ask Lady as we continue walking down the port and through a small little local market area. "And how long does it take to repair a city?"

"After Dante and the demons got through with it? Probably a good three years if you don't want to deal with detail. But these people are obsessed with it, so another ten or so." She says as we walk onto a main street with people wearing what looked like a mixture of assassin's creed cloaks and outfits from the era where all women had 'goody' at the front of their names. They stopped and stared at us, and some got pissed when they saw me. "As for where to? I'd say head towards the opera house. Their headquarters blew up in the savior incident."

I turned to look at a woman on my left and when she saw my eye she flew backwards into another man. "Da…da..demon!" she shrieked.

"You're no looker yourself sweet heart." I remark dryly at her. Lady smirked as we kept on going. More and more people kept stopping to stare at us, all with the same look in their eyes. Dread, hate, fear, and some far off gaze I recognized all too well. I took a sniff of the air and came back with something that smelled like baking plastic, dead earth and rotting corpses mixed with bad water and salt. "Remember what I said about not drinking the water?" I ask Lady.

"Yeah."

"Well, just wanted to tell you again." she nods as a man stepped out of his way to bump into me and spit on my shoes. I swiftly turned around and did a mild sweep of his legs and was back in place as he face planted. "I'm not one much for grinning and bearing." I tell Lady with a smirk.

"I've noticed." She said with a smirk, then another guy bumps into her and grabs her ass, she snatches his wrist and twists it hard until it snaps. He cries out and she lets go and kicks him in the gut. "Don't understand how Nero lived with these assholes for so long." She said with a head shake.

"I think it was as a way of trying to prove to himself he was stronger than they are… or at least better." We pass through a partially destroyed archway and soon come up on a destroyed square. Walls busted up but in the midst of repair work, the buildings surrounding where almost freshly rebuilt. I stopped and stared at the crumbled remains of a bit white stone monument. "So that was the hell tower mentioned in the article."

"Yeah, Dante destroyed it with Vergil's sword." Lady stated boredly. I felt something go up my spine and switched to demon vision and came up with plenty of fun surprise's. "Don't look now, but the welcome wagon's been rolled out." I turn and see a group of guys in white marching forward, swords at hand and a determined look on the leaders face, a face of which I knew.

"Marcos." I say boredly.

"You know him?" Lady asks slightly intrigued as she looks aground.

"Yeah, and I think I know what's happening." Marcos and his group finally get to us and stop, a pissed off look on his face. I looked at the others and thought I saw a few I recognized, Shotgun Eddie, Razor Jimmy. Just minor hunters who majored in bounties on humans.

"Are you the hunters asked to come here?" Marcos demands. "Because if you are, we no longer require your services. Leave now because if you kill any demons here you will not be paid."

Lady's expression was that of someone seriously pissed off, she stepped forward and started raising her pistol, but I stopped her. "That's okay, but let this one be a freebie." In one motion, I swiped my hands at my eye and found the Steckin's in both hands, whirled around and shot eight demons disguised as humans. I then turned and both me and Lady where pointing weapons at them. "Your move Marcos."


End file.
